


YOU! Off My Planet!

by wolfiefics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Sentient planet, is not amused with padawan learners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon, learn to respect the environment.





	YOU! Off My Planet!

It was amusing, really, Qui-Gon Jinn pondered to himself as he watched his apprentice hang upside down by the rather irate vine. The boy had inadvertently stepped on the ivy-like creature and it had retaliated by snaking itself around the boy's ankle and hoisting up a good seven feet in the air. Tall as he was, Qui-Gon had to look up to snicker at his apprentice.

"This isn't funny, Master," the boy informed him through gritted teeth.

"Yes, it is," Qui-Gon informed him cheerfully. "Maybe next time you'll look where you step."

"Are you going to continue laughing at me or are you going to cut me down?" Obi-Wan Kenobi shot his master a glare.

Qui-Gon thought about rebuking the sixteen year old for his lack of respectful tone with such a request but thought better of it. The teen was already turning red and it wasn't all from the blood rushing to his head.

"Why don't you just apologize to the plant and ask it to put you down?" Qui-Gon carefully leaned back against a tree trunk and crossed his legs casually.

Obi-Wan stared at him in disgust. "It is a plant, Master," the boy informed him as if speaking with to a small child. "It will not understand me when I talk to it. Plants are not sentient. You can only encourage them to grow or wilt."

"Unless they happen to be animals disguised as plants," Qui-Gon added with a grin. "In which case, then you can communicate on a base level with it and hope it has a forgiving nature."

Obi-Wan's obstinate expression turned sour. "You're not going to help me, are you?" he ground out in a snit. Qui-Gon cheerfully shook his head negatively, unrepentant at his apprentice's glaring looks. "And when I get out of this you're going to assign so many hours of meditation, I might as well just eat, sleep and meditate, aren't you?" Qui-Gon nodded cheerfully. "Sith!" he swore under his breath and closed his eyes to concentrate.

The Living Force swirled around him in a green haze. The planet was a mix of swamp and jungle, a smelly but beautiful combination of deadliness and traps for the unwary. The freighter they had been traveling on experienced a small mutiny and the Jedi were "dropped off" on the small planet to keep them from interfering in the crew's desire to escape justice. They'd been told by the mutiny leader that they'd send help to the planet as soon they were safely out of range.

So here he was, Obi-Wan thought darkly, hanging upside down while his master laughed at him on a planet that they weren't supposed to be on with a mission elsewhere going awry more than likely.

_Mister Plant-Creature_, he asked the creature calmly once he got a sense of its being, _would you please release me?_ The creature didn't budge but Obi-Wan was given a good shake. "I asked nicely, Master!" the boy said shakily as he swung crazily by the vine.

Qui-Gon was still grinning that annoying, next-time-listen-to-what-I-have-to-say grin. Obi-Wan thought back to review everything Qui-Gon had told him as they tramped through the Sith-forsaken place. Something about inhabitants being more than they seemed and Obi-Wan should watch his step.

Concentrating again and beating back his heavy sigh, Obi-Wan spoke to the plant again. _Mister Plant-Creature, did I hurt you? If I did, I did not mean to. I was careless and apologize for my carelessness. I assure you it will not happen again._ Nothing happened but Obi-Wan noted that he wasn't being shaken like a spice shaker. _Did I hurt you? You're hurting me and if you're looking for retribution, you have it._

Still nothing.

"Well?" prompted Qui-Gon from below. Obi-Wan merely glared at him. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at the disrespect. "I wouldn't let you down either with that unrepentant expression. You don't look very sincere, Obi-Wan."

"I'm starting to get a headache," Obi-Wan protested pitifully, hoping that Qui-Gon might take pity on him. His master merely stared at him as if he should do something about it. Grumbling under his breath, Obi-Wan tried again. _I'm really, really sorry!_ His Force-thought held a note of pained desperation and he found himself heading toward the ground head first. "Sith!" he yelped and righted himself enough to fall flat on his back, knocking the wind right out of him.

He heaved in air with loud gasps while Qui-Gon doubled over in laughter. Between pained gulps of air, Obi-Wan bit out, "It's....(heave in air)....not (heave in air)...funny (heave in air), Master!"

A high pitched whine of engines made them both look up. A Republic transport ship was hovering near their location. Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber as a beacon and the ship moved to land near them.

_YOU!_ A voice thundered through their link with the Force. _OFF MY PLANET!_

Obi-Wan was off the ground and running toward the lowering plank like he was being chased by the Sith lords of old themselves. Qui-Gon went at a more moderate yet quickened pace than his apprentice.

_Thank you, Mister Plant-Creature!_ Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan say through the Force. He grinned as his feet stepped on the plank.

His padawan would no doubt watch where he put his feet from now on.


End file.
